Hanami Season
Hanami Season It was that time of the year again, the season for Sakura viewing. While everyone else at the castle enjoyed it, it was also the time where Penny had mixed feelings about everybody around her. She wasn't used to seeing all this brightness and excitement in the palace, especially from her parents and Lily. Both the King and the Queen were acting a lot more "lovey dovey" than before, and even Lily joined in on all the spring cheer and romance. Penny thought back to even the manipulative Faye, who was smiling so radiantly that she had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. It was only natural though, since Hanami viewing season was a favourite all over the region. Although Johto had originally held the title of the "Best Place to see Sakura Blossoms", Valnesse wasn't far behind and soon usurped the position from them. Penny knew she should have been more grateful for such a great opportunity right in front of her, but she couldn't help and cringe at Hanami season. What made matters worse, was how close this was to when she rejected Clive. She didn't hate the boy, but saw him as more of a close friend than as a lover. During these few days, the only thing Penny could think of was the heartbroken look that graced his face when she gave him her answer. Why does it have to come to this? sighed Penny, after seeing her younger sister run around throwing paper blossoms for the 10th time today. She couldn't even walk past the hall without someone reminding her that today was Hanami Viewing day or handing her a blossom. "Penny, are you excited?" asked Lily, handing her one of the blossoms that she was throwing around. Normally she'd be walking around and judging any young couple, except she was acting all lovesick as well. "We'll all be leaving in a few minutes, go grab your hat!" "Coming, tell Mother and Father that I'll be there after I grab my hat." said Penny tiredly, casting one more wary look at the overjoyed Lily. Honestly, today was the one day that she could barely stand anybody in the castle, except one other person. Not that many other people knew, but Penny had realized that the only other sane person here was Lucille. Lucille Caroll was definitely one of the more likeable people around here. She was a sweet girl, full of kindness and dedication and even Penny found herself enjoying her tea parties from time to time. Even on holidays such as this, Lucille still remained calm and quiet about this situation. Knowing the other girl would be there, Penny made a mental note to go and find her as soon as she could. ~ "Penelope, are you sure you don't want to come for a picture with Clive and Lily?" called Arnold, beckoning to the camera in his hand. Glaring at him from a distance, Penny furiously shook her head and went back to Lucille. She could barely hide the furious blush on her cheeks, angry that Arnold knew the situation between her and Clive. Before she could glare any further, a sharp tap on the shoulder brought her back. Turning around, she was met with a cup of tea being offered to her by Lucille. Quickly thanking the girl and gratefully taking the cup, Penny sat back and sipped on her tea while staring with narrowed eyes at her parents and sister. "You shouldn't be so hard on them," commented Lucille, following Penny's eyes to where everyone else was. She could sense the discomfort radiating from her friend, but still wanted Penny to loosen up. "Everyone's just here to have a good time with their friends and family. Even frowning Faye is enjoying herself today." "That's because her mother's here for once." said Penny coldly, pointing at the distant figure of Cordelia. To be fair, Penny was quite surprised when Faye's mother actually showed up for the event. This would be the first time she would see Cordelia in person, knowing that the Grand Duchess was almost always bedridden. Seeing Cordelia and her Mother chat animatedly, Penny couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I can't believe Mother and Father today," ranted Penny, motioning at the way Valnesse's greatest rulers were chatting with all of the other aristocrats. "They're talking with those people, the people that they wouldn't even normally bat an eyelash at! Even if they are aristocrats, they're still not worth the time." Lucille almost sighed too knowingly and advised that if she really was against this, to take it to her parents. Although she didn't want to, Penny knew Lucille was right and the only way out of this was to discuss it with them. Handing back the delicate teacup, Penny stood up to find Cyra and Arnold. Where in heavens could they be?! thought Penny, after asking around for at least 30 minutes. She swore they were here just a minute ago, but it seemed no one knew where they were. There was only one place left that she hadn't checked, and that was the gazebo hidden in the forest of Sakura. I bet they're probably there! I'll just go and talk to them about why this is such a bad holiday. To her delight, they were at the gazebo. Straightening her coat and hat, Penny started to walk to where her parents were until a hand reached out and pulled her into the bushes of flowers. Before there was any time to react, a finger was instantly placed on her lips to shut her up. Clive. "What do you think you're do-" "Shh, they'll hear you!" "Who?" "Your parents, of course!" he hissed, staring incredulously at Penny. When all he got was a confused look back, he sighed and started to explain the situation. "You're parents decided to come here for a little alone time and Lucille told me you were looking for them. If you did manage to disturb them, you would be in huge trouble right now." Following his gaze, Penny could see that her parents were having some alone time. Arnold had his hand intertwined in Cyra's and they were both talking to each other quietly. Seeing how intimate they were, Penny was about to blow if it weren't for Clive keeping an eye on her. "You can't be ser-" "What was that?!" squeaked Penny incredulously, a second later. Her face had become beet red, and she couldn't keep the furious blush down. Clive wasn't better off either, his face coloured a rosy hue. Cyra and Arnold had just kissed, on the lips. If she wasn't with Clive, Penny would have kept her cool about this situation. She had seen her parents exchange affection before, but not this intimate. What made matters worse, was that she had Clive right beside her as well. Staring at the falling Sakura, she couldn't help but blush at everything that had led up to now. Oh for sure, Hanami season was one hell of a day.